Aggran
Like the founding folk of Terronem, the Aggrans are divided into thousands of tribes, each with their own sets of rules, customs, practices, etc. Despite referring to themselves as tribal folk, most tribes live in what could be considered villages and towns. The largest tribes have even formed city sized camps. The ruler of a tribe is called a Chief and has full control of what happens and what doesn’t happen in their tribe. When a Chief dies or retires, a new chief is chosen by way of combat. The most common way of deciding a leader is a large, last man standing battle royal, where all those desiring the leadership fight for it. The last one living becomes the new chief. Though foreigners are rare, they do appear. They are allowed to dock their vessels, but are watched throughout the entirety of their stay. The tribes who live in the mountains and forests have zero contact with foreigners. Aggran traders sail to both Quentas and Terronem. Aggrani is the only language used on the islands. Most Aggrans live on the five largest islands, with most of the smaller islands baring no human populations. The Aggrani are hunters and fishermen who live off the large populations of wild animals on their islands and the abundant schools of fish in their seas. The Aggrans are usually described as tall and broad, with strong voices. They are fond of axes, maces, hammers, bows and carry round shields into battle. Some of the tribes of Arak ride mammoths as mounts. Aggrans are never less than six feet in height, with broad chests and shoulders, long legs and arms, and very well muscled. Their hair is typically dark or blonde in colour, and their eyes are almost always blue. They are talented hunters, craftsmen and shipwrights. They are viewed as savages and barbarians by both the people of Quentas and the people of Terronem. They believe them to partake in bestiality, marry their relatives and eat their own dead. Aggrans do trade with foreigners, predominately the people of Quentas and Terronem. Though they do trade, they prefer to leave immediately after trading their goods and return home. Spiritual & Religious Practices Due to the thousands of different tribes, most religious and spiritual beliefs and practices are exclusive to a single tribe. However, most known tribes carry several beliefs and practices that are wide spread: The Aggrans believe in the Hall of the Dead, a vast hall filled with endless drink, food, entertainment and sex that awaits them upon death, if they should fall in battle. If they die anyway besides in battle, they are sent to a place known as the Lake of Lost Lives, where they forever watch their deaths on the lakes surface. They have no gods for life or death. They carry into battle wooden dolls, representing their deceased ancestors. They are believed to bring good luck. Diet Like with most cultures, the Aggrans live in ways befitting their surroundings. Most water-based tribes live off the waters, while land-based tribes are predominately hunters. The tribes of the coasts predominately catch fish but will also eat sharks, whales, octopus, squid, turtles, and anything else they catch. The hunters eat the mega fauna of the land, as well as smaller animals. All tribes also eat native vegetation, such as grass, leaves, flowers, fruit, vegetables, etc. Marriage ? Clothes The clothes of the Aggrans are made from wool, linen and animal skins.